Degradian Moon rise
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: The prophecy was beginning to come true and at a much faster rate than anyone thought. The journey to revive Ryoma's home land will be hard, but with the help of Fuji and co, maybe they will defeat the elders who deceived them. AU, Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is the remake of Story of the Whispered Nothings. It is now called Degeradian Moon rise. The plot is slightly different, but I still hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

-Break-

Degradian Moon rise: Chapter 1 Of Endings and Beginnings

The light of the full moon gleamed gently on a small child who was held in the arms of a beautiful woman. The child's eyes were open and they shimmered a brilliant gold under the gaze of the moon. The child had a black mop for hair that was tinted with green and pale skin. The woman appeared to be the mother for she had the same ethereal skin. The two were an almost angelic pair.

"Echizen-sama, we need to get you and you son out of here", shouted a servant. You see this mother and son pair aren't ordinary people. The mother is a Queen so that would make the son a Prince. The small child had been born not too many moments before and was sadly caught up in a dreadful war. There was nothing they could do now, Degrada's demise was certain. The prophecy will be realized, even if the one who foretold the prophecy was the Queen herself.

Degrada was a peaceful place. But it was a place of night, the moon would shine constantly always there to hover above Degradian lands. Even through all the mist and gray of the Degradian air the moon would always shine through. The lands may be shrouded in darkness, though they can never consume you whole. For the moon would come and rescue you. Degrada can entrance you, but it can never bind you, in these lands you have to trust yourself in order to live in this perpetual darkness. You must never let go of who you are because then the moon will never find you. If you lose your self, if you forget every last part of your being, you will be chained to the never ending night that is Degrada.

The nation of Degrada may have been a peaceful place, it certainly wasn't anymore. War had broke out among the four great nations: Maplewood the lands of Evergreen, Rembool the lands of Stone, Stranden the land of the Sun, and Degrada the land of the Moon. The two strongest nations were Degrada and Stranden, but these two nations hated each other. The conflict between them runs back thousands and thousands of years before the current kings of Stranden and Degrada were born. The lands of Rembool and Maplewood decided that by working together they could destroy Stranden and Degrada. Along with the fact Degrada and Stranden were already fighting against each other both lands were easily weakened. Slowly but surely the lands of Stranden and Degrada were falling apart.  
There was almost no hope left.

"We're almost out Echizen-sama", said the servant named Nanako. She had long black hair and brown eyes something common in the slavery business. Half the castle was almost all destroyed and Rinko wasn't even sure if her husband was still alive. Holding the small bundle in her arms a little more tightly Rinko trudged on. She wouldn't let her son and Degrada's only hope for salvation die here. She had to make it out alive.

-Break-  
Inside what was left of the castle stood two men. There were many bodies scattered around them and they themselves looked ready to drop dead as well. One man stood tall with long grey-purple hair that almost seemed silver. He had dark grey-blue eyes and was a proud arrogant man. He went by the name of Akira meaning bright. The name suited him because he was the ruler of Stranden the land of sun. The other man wasn't very tall, but he was prideful. He had tanned skin, golden eyes and black hair tinted with green. He was the king of Degrada and his name was Echizen Nanjiroh.

"Give up Nanjiroh. You can't win.", said Akira holding his sword high. It was true he had been winning the battle, things looked in his favor.

Nanjiroh narrowed his eyes and got in to a battle stance, "Mada mada."

Akira attacked first lunging with long strides, his large body was a useful tool. Nanjiroh doged to the side. but not in time. He was already weakened from the long fight they already had. Akira swung his sword to the side, puncturing Nanjiroh's whole stomach. Blood flowng every except through Nanjiroh's body.

"Looks like it's over." But Nanjiroh wouldn't give up just yet. He gathered the last of his strength to conjure up one last spell.

Akira looked over what at Nanjiroh was doing and laughed, "You fool, there's no way you can move let alone cast a spell." And with that he began to walk away.

But that was all the time Nanjiroh needed he whispered the words and casted his spell. A blinding light blocked all darkness from coming in, but in the next instant it was all dark. Both men who were in the room were gone along with what was left of the Degradian castle.

It was liked they disappeared into nothingness.

-Break-

13 years later...

"Hey Fuji have you been down to the colonies yet?" asked Eiji. Both he and Fuji were in the same 4 person unit, they both belonged to the Maplewood army. Although the war had ended there was still rumors saying there was likely to be another one very soon. Degrada may be gone, but Stranden was as strong was ever, their territories had stretched out even more in the past 10 years.

"No, not yet. Besides we still have to wait for Tezuka and Oishi before going to the branch facilities. Then we'll go to the colonies" The branch facilities were apart of both Maplewood and Rembool who were still teamed up. But people still worry they may be betrayed by them.

"Right. I almost forgot about them." Eiji scratched his head, sometimes it sucked being in the army there were to many protocols to follow. Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi were all in the same 4 persons unit and had been for about 2 years. They were all 16 and had joined the army when they were 14. They hadn't been in an actual fight, only simulations. While Eiji was the best with acrobatics, Fuji was the best with spells, Tezuka was the best with weaponry, and Oishi the best with strategy. All together they made a pretty good team.

"Look they're here." Fuji pointed in the direction they saw them coming.

Tezuka stopped in front the of them, "Change of plans, we're going to the Desranda outskirts." Fuji looked over at Tezuka confused.

"Why are we going there?"

"To monitor the new growing village, there have been accounts of powerful magick(1) being used there." Oishi looked almost nervous as he said this.

"But the Desranda outskirts are just the leftovers of Degrada there couldn't possibly be anything there."

Eiji then jumped in the middle of them and shouted, "Lets just go already! Nya!"

-Break-

"That's good Ryoma." Ryoma didn't say anything he just dropped his arm and lunged forward, but not directly at his opponent, in a more zig zag run. Just before reaching his opponent he jumped high in the air and landed just behind them.

"lock verse.", whispered Ryoma. He trapped his opponent holding him completely still, one false move could be the end.

"That's good, now could you let me go?" Ryoma sighed and released his spell, he then walked out from behind him to face him.

"Kawamura-sensei, when will you come at me seriously?" Ryoma was frustrated each and everyday he would train with Karamura and he knew Kawamura was better. He needed him to fight seriously. Ryoma was learning how to use his whispered magick(2), as far as he knew he was the only who could use it. Most other people could use magick too, just a different kind. Ryoma knew his mother knew of another person who could use it, but she would never tell him who. Though he did know whispered magick was the strongest kind there is.

"Ryoma, I do, your stronger than you think you are. Now go on home, your mother is waiting." Kawamura patted Ryoma on the head before he could push his hand away and shooed him back home.

"Che." Ryoma didn't know why him and his mother live in the back town of the Desranda outskirts, when they used to live in a small town in Maplewood just 5 years ago. But his mother had wanted to help build a refuge camp back in Desranda and it somehow turned into a village. Ryoma was proud of his mother, but she seemed to have some strange attachment to the old ruins of Degrada.

"I'm home!", shouted Ryoma he kicked off his dust sandals and walked into the small home. Their house wasn't anything just like the rest of the village. It had sort of an old dusty feel, and all the cloths were made of cow skin. Their cloths made of lamb and their homes of wood. It was really just a simple abode.

Rinko walked into the hallway welcoming Ryoma back, "Dinners on the table. Make sure you go wash up." Rinko smiled at her son, but Ryoma could always see an almost longing look in her eyes. Like when she looked into his, there was always something missing.

After washing up Ryoma sat at the table waiting for his dinner when his mother said, "Ryoma tomorrow could you run down to the village and pick up the supplies? I'd do it, but theres to much work to be done." Rinko set down the dinner, looking at her son with something akin to hope.

"Che." Ryoma picked up his bowl and began to shove the food down his mouth. Looks like he was going to the market tomorrow.

-Break-

"Ahh, we're finally here! When are we going to look around the village? Huh? Huh?", asked and excited Eiji. It was very rare for them to ever leave the vicinity of Maplewood so Eiji was extra hyper. Tezuka who was already used to his by now just walked over to his tent and went to sleep. Unbothered.

"Tomorrow Eiji. It's night and I bet everyone is asleep." Oishi tried to calm Eiji down, although he was a little excited too. But more nervous, yeah nerves was something he really needed to work on.

"You guys look." Fuji pointed up at the moon. It was glowing a beautiful white glow, shinning over every little inch of the bare Degrada ruins. The last of the cobble stone shone with a yellow dusty sheen. Every left over piece of the once brilliant palace seemed to be basking in the glow. But still the moon was the beautiful centre piece. It was a breathe taking view.

"Wow! It's so pretty!", Eiji turned to Fuji, "I can't wait till tomorrow!" Fuji looked at Eiji and smiled.

Looking back at the view he said, "Me too."

All together they slept in the history of the dreadful war of Degrada, all the while thinking how beautiful it was.

-Break-

"Good luck Ryoma! Don't let anyone hassle you because your younger!", shouted Rinko from the door of their home. Ryoma just lifted his hand and waved, but other than that didn't say anything. His mom needed a lot more stuff than first anticipated; carrots, onions, potatoes, broccoli, all vegetables. And meat, yet no fish. Though fish was more expensive here because Desranda wasn't close to any oceans, lakes, or rivers. Sighing Ryoma finally reached the market, too bad fish was his favorite.

-Break-

Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, and Tezuka searched the busy market place for anyone with a high amount of magick. Surprisingly Eiji was able to sense those with high magick using his nose, he was just like a cat searching for food. They had already begun searching hours eariler, but still weren't able to find anything. However they weren't the type to give, ever.

"Do you sense anything yet Eiji?", asked Oishi. It was a little disappointing not to have found anything by now. The reports they were given were rather interesting, there was said to be a very high level magick. But at the same time whoever was using it was very skilled and had good control. Though the control wasn't perfect and it seems the magick didn't stay at a high levels for long. But it was still a little unsettling.

"Not yet. Nya, this is getting frustrating." Eiji wanted to find something and soon. It was boring to look around this place, unlike the ruins the town was rather ordinary. Eiji didn't see why the Maplewood army wanted them to check it out.

"Let's check the produce section, it's the only place we haven't looked." It was always like Tezuka to try and keep order, the produce section of the market was on the opposite end of which they started.

"Saa it can't hurt."

They walked towards the produce section and as soon as they got there Eiji seemed to perk up. He would always stretch up higher whenever he sensed someone with a strong level of magick. Just like he was now.

"Eiji, you found something?", asked Oishi. He never say Eiji this excited before. Eiji didn't say anything he just began running forward in the crowd following his sense.

"Follow me!", he shouted without turning around. The others looked at each other before sprinting after Eiji.

-Break-

Ryoma could feel something, something chasing after him. No it wasn't just something, it was people. There were people chasing after him. Ryoma didn't know why, but it was best not to lead them back to his home. So he began running to the best place he could think of, his training area. Using his magick he began running towards where he trains in a zig zag motion. All the while keeping in mind the people trailing behind him.

Ryoma stopped abruptly right in the middle of the grassy field and said, "You can come out." The people chasing him were smart, they kept a good distance so they wouldn't be seen. But Ryoma knew they were there, so there was no point in hiding.

"Your pretty good." Fuji came out first standing about 5 feet away from Ryoma. Next Eiji and the rest came out. They were all a little shocked someone so young could contain such high level magick.

"Your magick is really strong!", shouted Eiji jumping up and down. Ryoma just eyed them wary, he's never seen these people in the village before.

"Who are you?" By now Ryoma was glaring at them, he could tell they were strong. If they did something to the village he would kill them.

"Now we're just here to check out the strong magick being used in this area. We're from Maplewood army." Oishi tried his best to pacify the angry looking boy, though he was still shocked to see such a young boy that held so much power.

Ryoma looked at each one of them; there was one that hadn't said anything and looked almost stony, another was hyper and appeared to still be jumping up and down, the one in the middle was smiling with his eyes closed, and the one that just talked looked almost ready to pee his pants. Ryoma decided if they were from the army it would be best to scare them away. He got into a lose fighting sense and called upon his magick.

Tezuka got into his own fighting stance when he saw the boy move into his, "Don't let your guard down!", he yelled out. In the next instant Ryoma was in front of him using his magick to gain speed. He kicked Tezuka in the face, but Tezuka managed to block. Tezuka skid about 5 feet away, not much but still quite far considering the size difference.

Seeing Tezuka being pushed back Fuji decided it was about time he stepped in. "Wind slash!" Letting out a bursts of wind towards Ryoma, he made sure they leaned closer to the right so they wouldn't hit Tezuka. Though Ryoma saw this coming and held up his palm and dispelled 2 of the 3 burts of wind coming at him. The one he missed hit his left and he flew a little ways.

Getting up Ryoma rubbed the dirt of his face and saw Eiji bouncing towards him. Once Eiji was in the air Ryoma rushed forward and slid underneath him, then he kicked his legs up and sent Eiji tumbling downward. But this was just a distraction, Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi all went in and grabbed him. Though Ryoma saw this coming and spun his body magick rotating around him. Tezuka being the biggest didn't let go though and managed to hold him down.

They were about to knock him out when, "Let him go Tezuka." Kawamura walked towards them as big and strong as they remembered him.

"Kawamura-sensei!" Ryoma couldn't believe his teacher had come just in time, and he knew who these people were. Though Ryoma knew pretty much nothing about his sensei's past. On a particulary cold day they had found a collapsed body near their home and brought him in. It turns out it was Kawamura and they let him stay, he could sense Ryoma's magick and decided to train him, after that he never left.

"Kawamura, you know this kid? But besides that where were you these past 2 years!? The army searched everywhere for you!", shouted Oishi. Fuji was also surprised to see him, Kawamura was about 3 years older than them so he went out of Maplewood more often. One day he was sent out on a recon mission and never came back. They were happy to see him again, but also shocked. He was second command in their old squad after all and long time childhood friend.

Kawamura eyed Ryoma, and looked back at Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi. There could be only one real reason they were here, the elders. Ryuzaki had told them that the elders of the now 3 great nations knew about Ryoma's origins. They would definitely be after his power. However Kawamura didn't know the whole prophecy the only ones that did were Rinko, and the Ryuzaki's. But the most of the Ryuzaki prophets had died off and only one granddaughter had survived.

"I'll tell you everything at Ryoma's home. There you can introduce yourselves." It was about time he got Rinko to fess up, the prophecy was beginning to come true. And at a much faster rate than anyone had thought.

-Break-

A/N: I finally finished this, you have no idea how long it's been sitting in the back of my database. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing, but that's the way it always is when you don't want to reveal too much. And Kawamura will play a much more important role than you may think at first, there are lots of things Oishi, Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji don't know about him. As for Ryoma he knows pretty much nothing about his past and Rinko was afraid of what might happen if he knew.

1) Magick is the spells people cast, there are many types. Some are based on the elements and others can be used for healing. While everyone knows the basic healing ones, Fuji, Kawamura, and Ryoma use it the most and are the most skilled at using of the characters introduced.

Please review! And thanks for reading.

Till next time... 


	2. Chapter 2

A huge crash was heard in the main hall of Maple wood castle. Tachibana and his squad all ran towards the Kings chambers. Wisps of gray and smog were

flowing out from the doors of the main hall, and they could hear the king fighting. Flashes of gold were seen and screaming of the peasants and royal guard

could be heard. Tachibana sprinted faster towards the hall, his sister was in there.

"Quickly, south squad go! North squad stay back, west take the left flank and right back up the south! Kamio and Shinji your with me!" Tachibana and his

fleet burst through the doors and surrounded the enemies. They were wearing the symbol of Stranden and all were using magick taught only in the country of

the Sun. Their golden light was almost blinding and Tachibana's team was having a hard time seeing.

"Kamio go back up the king! Shinji guide the peasants out of here!" Kamio nodded and used his speed magick to jump over the enemies ahead, Shinji set off to

do his job, but not before mumbling his complaints. Tachibana blocked as one of the Stranden soliders sent a wave of golden light his way, quickly using his

own earth magick he sent the solider and thensome tumbling to the floor.

"Oni-chan!" Tachibana swereved his head and ran towards the direction of his sister. Two Stranden soldiers were struggling to keep her down, Tachibana had

taught her a couple defensive spells. Jumping high into the air Tachibana landed behind them and grabbed his sister, then he used his magick to drag the

roots beneath them to throw them high into the air.

"Kamio!" Kamio hearing his voice turned to see the soliders in the air and smirked. He summoned his own magick and shot out three bursts of fire magick

hitting them right in the backs. The two toppled to the ground with an anguished cry, and that was when Shinji came in and tied them up using plain old

rope.

"It's just like Kamio to take the lime light."

Ann looked up at her brother with a questioning gaze in her eyes, "Why did Stranden attack us? I thought we had a treaty!" Tachibana just looked at his

sister with an almost worried look. Ann was so happy when she heard the war was over, she was always worried him or anyone of their friends would die during

a fight.

"Kamio warn the troops, tell them to prepare for the upcoming war."

And the worry was just beginning.

-Break-

Ryoma looked up at his teacher with slight interest, his teacher who normally had a happy grin on his face looked more serious then when his mom tells him

to clean his room. Looking away from his teacher Ryoma stole a glance at the newcomers, even though Kawamura said they were okay he wasn't quite sure. They

had after all attacked him, as well as stalked him. Sighing Ryoma turned his head back to the road and saw they were nearing their small home.

"Rinko-san, we're here." Rinko looked at all the faces of the newcomers, her son, and Kawamura. As a prophet she already knew they were coming, though she

wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them. The grim look on Kawamura's face already told more then words could provide. She sighed to herself and lead them

all into her living room.

Ryoma looked at his mother unsure of what was to come, there was something she wasn't telling him. But he always knew this, there was always something she

was hiding from him.

"Welcome to my home, my name is Echizen Rinko." Fuji opened his eyes in shock, the name Echizen. That could only mean one thing, Tezuka looked over at Fuji

and they nodded heads.

"By any chance do you mean the royal family of Degrada?" Fuji knew this because he was one of the only students that stayed awake during history lessons. In

Maplewood it was mandatory to learn at least a little but about each nations history. The royal family of Degrada were the Echizens, though Fuji thought

they had all been wiped out after the siege on Degrada.

"Yes that's true. I am the first queen of Degrada and one of the only survivors. As you might have already known I am one of the Maplewood prophets as

well." Rinko wasn't originally from Degrada, she met Najiroh during one of his scouting missions before becoming Degradian king. They fell in love and she

ended up becoming the queen.

Fuji nodded, Rinko was also in the history books, though not for her position as queen. But because she was from one of the clans who had prophets. However

Fuji had always thought all the prophets had been wiped out with the Ryuzaki. What else could have been wrong about the history they were taught?

"I want you to know I am in no way trying to deceive you, for I have no real qualms against Maplewood. They did not truly mean to destroy Degrada, they

were being deceived by Stranden." Rinko looked at the four, she wanted them to trust her. She knows of the prophecy and if it is true, these four will be

the key to bringing back the glory that was Degrada.

"Nya? What do you mean by that!? The elders told us Degrada was the one who wanted to destroy us!" Eiji stood up and pointed a finger at Rinko, it was hard

to believe what she was telling them. Oishi stood by Eiji, not yet sure what to believe, but also at the same time trying to calm Eiji down.

"I know it's hard to believe Kikumaru, but you must trust her. The elders are the reason I left Maplewood, nothing good will come from listening to them."

Kawamura looked at them seriously then turned to look at Ryoma who had been completely silent the whole time.

"Kaa-san, tell me. What really happened to Degrada, what's the real reason we came here, and why is it you are telling these people anything?" Ryoma had an

almost dark look on his face, his magick gathering around him. He wanted to know what was going on, and as much as he tried to calm his magick he couldn't.

Rinko looked at her son, she didn't feel good when she kept things from him, but she needed too. Right now wasn't the best time to tell him anything, but

she couldn't very well do nothing. She took a deep breath and began, "You see, Degrada was a strong nation before, however a cold war broke out between the

four great nations. As history puts it Stranden and Maplewood formed a pack, but this isn't completely true."

"What really happened is Stranden and Rembool formed an alliance?" Tezuka spoke up for the first time as well. Tezuka although part of the Maplewood army

was born in Degrada and was part of the few survivors.

Rinko nodded unsurprised at how Tezuka knew, she was a prophet after all. Though that doesn't mean everyone else wasn't surprised. "How do you know that!?"

"I'm from Degrada, and I knew Ryoma and Rinko both lived here."

Rinko didn't think he knew that much and had to ask, "H-how? I thought I kept my whereabouts well hidden."

"You told my grandma where you were going." Tezuka's grandmother was also from Maplewood and had been one of Rinko's masters. Before leaving Maplewood she

had searched for her and told her if she ever needed her she knew where to find her.

"She knew of what was going on and told you..?" Tezuka just nodded. Rinko closed her eyes satisfied with the answer.

"Stranden and Rembool have no intention of keeping their alliance intact with Maplewood, in fact they plan to destroy Maplewood. It's most likely because

all three nations are searching for the 'whispered'. The only nation that has any real leads is Maplewood.", explained Kawamura. Unbeknownst to Fuji,

Tezuka, Oishi, and Eiji the real reason why Kawamura was sent out of the village was because he was a general in the army. Thus he knew many of the inner

workings of Maplewood.

"But what is the whispered? I've never heard of anything like that.", said Oishi. What they were saying almost made sense, it did feel like Stranden was

planning something. They just didn't think it would be an all out war on Maplewood.

"The whispered is a power only one person can use, it is essentially a very powerful form of magick. It originates from Degrada, as the first person able to

use it was a Degradian elder." Rinko looked at Ryoma as she said this, his magick still circling around him though softer this time.

Fuji followed her gaze and understood, "Your son, he's this whispered?"

Rinko nodded and continued to speak, "That is why we had to go in hiding, if anyone from Stranden were to find out they would kidnap Ryoma and exploit his

power. Though Stranden forces may have already invaded Maplewood, thinking that if they were to capture the Maplewood king they could find the answers

they're looking for."

Oishi stood up in fear, "Then are you saying Maplewood is under attack!?" Tezuka and the others also had the same fear, even Kawamura. Though Ryoma still

looked passive.

"No, I don't think they would wage a full out attack just yet. But I'm not telling you this just so you can run back to Maplewood. I'm telling you because I

need your help." Rinko held a very prideful and serious stance as she spoke, one they all notice fit for a queen.

"Why should we help you?", asked Fuji. Although for the most part Fuji believed her story, he was still a loyal member of the Maplewood army.

"If you wish to save Maplewood helping me is the first step."

Tezuka knew this to be true, he had listened to what his grandmother had to say and knew of Rinko's wisdom. If Maplewood were to survive they would need her

help. "What do you want us to do?"

Rinko smiled satisfied she got them to finally listen, "I want you to take Ryoma with you to find the last of the Ryuzaki prophets. They have foreseen more

of what is to come then I have. They will know more of what is to happen to Maplewood, if you travel there."

"But wouldn't it be dangerous to take Ryoma with us? He is the target after all."

"I assure you I can take care of myself." Ryoma stood up his magick flaring at full force again. Everyone in the room felt a strange aura wash over them,

leaving them winded without Ryoma having to do anything.

Fuji stiffened, this was the power of the whispered. "Heh, I guess you can." And with that the feeling that washed over them slowly dissiptied as well as

the magick surrounding Ryoma.

"You can find the Ryuzaki prophets south of Maplewood in a land called Lampra Cove, it's very close to the waters. You lot have a long journey ahead of you,

I suggest you rest up." Rinko smiled at them and watched as they all stretched and left the room. All but Kawamura.

"You haven't told them everything Rinko." Kawamura turned to Rinko a serious look on his face. She began walking towards the door, but not before leaving

Kawamura her parting words.

"They will find out the rest in the own time, it was only my duty to give the whispered his sworn protectors. The Leon are younger then I thought, but I'm

sure when the time comes they will protect Ryoma with their lives." Rinko looked over at Kawamura one more time before exiting the room.

-Break-

"Do you think we can trust her?", asked Oishi. Fuji and Tezuka were sitting next to each other, the former on the bed and the latter on the floor. Kikumaru

was clinging almost nervously to Oishi who was sitting on another bed. After they heard Rinko's story they weren't entirely sure whether or not to believe

it, but a lot of what she said adds up. For example Ryoma's strange amount of magick, no one that young should be able to contain that much magick.

"Yeah, my grandma told me almost the same story." Tezuka had already known most of what was going on, though he didn't know about the whispered. As well as

most of Degrada's history and it's ruler Echizen Nanjiroh.

"We shouldn't dwell on it too much, we are going to be going to Lampra." Fuji smiled at them, trying to cease their worries. He did understand the need to

be wary of Rinko, but Fuji did believe her. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt as if he could trust her.

"Nya, at least we get to go to the sea!", yelled Eiji. He had been anxious ever since the conversation with Rinko. Although Eiji was a generally trusting

person, he learned from the military you can't immediately trust someone.

"Night." And again the four all watched as the moon glistened among the stars like the guardian of them all. All the while watching everyone else as well,

it made them all think that because of it sleeping was much easier. Who wouldn't feel safe under the gentle, but protective gaze of the moon?

-Break-

Rembool was a very rocky place hence the name Land of the Stone. But at the same time there were very smooth patches in the land, as if the land was made of

marble. The rocky surfaces reminded people of the cracks they see in their walls and the rough edges of their chairs. But the rocky edge of Rembool provided

protection from enemy attacks, which made for a perfect hide out.

"We all made it, Captain Sanada!", yelled a young looking solider. Sanada nodded at him, his tall figure looming over his semi-injured soldiers. They had

just gotten back from the attack on Maplewood, though his fleet only fought outside of Maplewood. They were the troops sent to find information on the

whispered, but came up empty handed. Though they had found something else just as interesting.

"Sanada-taichou, we've acquired the names of the 'renegades'. Do you want us to begin pursuit?", Kirihara looked up at Sanada with excitement in his eyes.

It was said that the renegade's were all powerful. They were the only ones in history ever to defeat the whispered. Though some say the battle was unfair,

since it uneven. But the renegade's were essential in unlocking a whispered's power. A battle with a renegade could very well end your life, for it is said

they are the chains that bind your soul to hell.

"Not yet, we will wait till our own renegade is fully recovered. Then we will gather our remaining troops and march forward to Sagitt!" Sagitt was in the

past the renegade's headquarters. It is apparently inhabited now, but Rembool troops have spotted people living there. Sanada suspects it to be the

renegade's who used to live there in the past. Though Sagitt wasn't a place you would to pass through willingly. Sagitt is called hells land, for anyone who

went there suffered a horrible death. The renegade's who find you would take you back to their headquarters and have their leader decide which torture you

would receive. There are many stories of people being burned, skinned, as well as carved alive, and each task would be done as slowly as possible. And

sometimes all at once. For these reasons renegade's were known as the bringers of death.

No, you wouldn't want to go to Sagitt. Not if you wish to meet the dark face of your killer, and see their sardonic smiles as they strip your soul away from

you.

-Break-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please forgive me for all the confusion, but I'll be putting up a glossary for

the next chapter. Please review! I'm really sorry about the formatting, I have no idea what happened!

Till next time...


End file.
